Little Leota
Little Leota, also known as the Ghost Hostess or Ghostess, is a female ghost currently haunting Gracey Manor. Description The Ghostess is the Ghost Host's eager assistant, taking the form of a ghostly, miniature women in a white dress holding a bouquet and with a gratingly child-like voice. Little Leota shares the Ghost Host's apparent contempt for the deaths of strangers, though, like him, she is easily persuaded to quit it. She is part of the Ghost Relations Department, and as such is in charge of collecting Death Certificates from potential applicants. At the end of the mortal's tour of the Haunted Mansion, she calls out most creepily: "Hurry back! Hurry back! We've been dying to have you!" for the mortals to come back, die, and join the roster of ghosts. Biography Background Although that proud woman would never admit it today, psychic Madame Leota was once in love with Vincent Beauregard Gracey, the future Ghost Host, when they were still both in their corruptible mortal states. Whether Leota used hypnosis to manipulate Gracey or they genuinely had an affair, Madame Leota eventually had a daughter. Quite infortunately, the baby girl was born after Gracey had turned his back on Leota; this child who was the very image of this hated past romance was instantly hated by Leota, who barely cared for her and did not even bother giving her a name (she was known throughout the Mansion as simply 'Little Leota'). Childhood A small while later, the Ghost Host hanged himself; his heir, Dorian, inherited the Mansion in name only, mostly living in a summer home of the Graceys that would later become the Walt Disney World version of the ride. All other Graceys suffered various violent deaths over the next few years, and Little Leota was raised by her unloving mother in the now empty and already-haunted mansion. Teenage Years and Death This did not make for ideal child-raising conditions, and Little Leota grew up into a mentally disturbed, if also very attractive, teenage girl. When she was 15, several men from the outskirts of New-Orleans developped an interest in her, which the naive (but also manipulative) Little Leota used to send them on various wild goose chases throughout the dangerous grounds of the Mansion, mostly for her own amusement. Three of them (Phineas Queeg, Edward Foster and Daniel Patterson, the men in the 'Quicksand' stretching portrait) she led to drown in the nearby swamps; quite interested, as this was her first time murdering someone, Little Leota was watching from a tree branch. A few moments later, the branch snapped and she met her own demise under the relieved eyes of her evil mother, although the woman didn't surviver her for very long. Afterlife After her death, her father the Ghost Host took Little Leota under his wing, giving her a more proper education and gradually letting her grow out of her wicked ways. Now, she has grown out of her evil tendancies (though she can still be somewhat featherbrainedly dismissive of the mortals' security) and loathes her mother. She became part of the Ghost Relations Department when it was founded. Index Index of Stories Featuring Little Leota Origins Little Leota is a First-Level Canon Character, as she appears prominently in all versions of the ride. Category:Characters Database Category:Ghost Category:Female Category:Gracey family Category:Leota family Category:Haunted Mansion Ghost